


puzzle

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: when minhyuk comes home jooheon is already there. his boyfriend had messaged him that one of his lectures got cancelled and that he would be early. even though minhyuk was the one who told him to meet him at his apartment and where to find the spare key, he can still feel his heart to a quick little spin in his chest.there’s a warmth to coming home with jooheon already sprawled out on the couch, his duffel bag carelessly thrown on the carpet. the first avengers movie is already running and although jooheon doesn’t look away from the screen, minhyuk can see him smiling as soon as he appears in his periphery vision.“and here i imagined you would greet me at the door with a kiss.” minhyuk says in mock complaint and crawls onto the couch, his legs bracketing jooheon’s before he lets his body plop down on top of his boyfriend. jooheon lets out a pitiful whine and shifts so his arm isn’t trapped beneath his chest and minhyuk’s body anymore. it’s probably not all that comfortable for him either, but jooheon is warm and smells like minhyuk’s shampoo and home; he doesn’t intend to move anytime soon.





	puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> my last fill for the joohyuk bingo

when minhyuk comes home jooheon is already there. his boyfriend had messaged him that one of his lectures got cancelled and that he would be early. even though minhyuk was the one who told him to meet him at his apartment and where to find the spare key, he can still feel his heart to a quick little spin in his chest.

there’s a warmth to coming home with jooheon already sprawled out on the couch, his duffel bag carelessly thrown on the carpet. the first avengers movie is already running and although jooheon doesn’t look away from the screen, minhyuk can see him smiling as soon as he appears in his periphery vision.

“and here i imagined you would greet me at the door with a kiss.” minhyuk says in mock complaint and crawls onto the couch, his legs bracketing jooheon’s before he lets his body plop down on top of his boyfriend. jooheon lets out a pitiful whine and shifts so his arm isn’t trapped beneath his chest and minhyuk’s body anymore. it’s probably not all that comfortable for him either, but jooheon is warm and smells like minhyuk’s shampoo and home; he doesn’t intend to move anytime soon.

“brave of you to assume i would look away from the screen when ironman is on it.” jooheon mumbles. minhyuk can tell from the sound alone that his cheek is squished into the pillow beneath his head and feels his lips pull into a smile. it’s adorable; everything about jooheon is. from his warm hands, to his blinding smile and honey dipped voice. minhyuk loves that he can just grab him and squeeze him and jooheon, pliant like dough, melts into his touch and curls around him.

“you’re right, i should have known i would never stand a chance after i saw your ironman underwear.” minhyuk braces his palms next to jooheon’s body and pushes himself up, just to study the warm flush that spreads on jooheon’s skin. it rises from somewhere beneath his collar and up his neck, over the tips of his ears and bleeds into his round cheeks, now the colour of crushed raspberries.

they’ve been dating for three months, but minhyuk has met jooheon over a year ago when he spilled coffee all over the front of his sweater. it didn’t take a long time for them to get attuned to each other. somehow minhyuk quickly forgot that there ever was a time before jooheon and doesn’t even begin to think of a time after him. meeting him felt every bit like what romance novels described feelings as when they rambled for pages on end about true love. minhyuk isn’t sure if he believes in true love but he’s sure that jooheon is a puzzle piece that fits him better than anyone before.

minhyuk has work early in the morning and jooheon has a lecture somewhere around nine, but they still met up. jooheon still came over for a sleepover and dozes off on the couch as the end credits role and minhyuk makes dinner. they eat with another action movie as their background noise while they chat and laugh with their mouths half full. jooheon has left a toothbrush at minhyuk’s place last time he came over and minhyuk pretends he doesn’t smile whenever it catches his eye.

they’re attuned and in synch when they fall into minhyuk’s queen sized bed — much too late for their early schedules — and jooheon wastes no time to wrap around him like a baby octopus. his nose presses into minhyuk’s neck, heat blazing from his skin in a way that’s almost suffocating in summer.

they’re two puzzle pieces; minhyuk knows he can’t be sure if they’re the only two that fit together like this but he knows with unshakable certainty that the picture they create spells love.

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
